


Acuerdo

by msbayne (Knaija)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banshee!Lydia, Bodyguard-AU, CEO-AU, Coyote!Malia, Dubious Consent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hinted Relationships, Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Multi, Mutual Pinning, Partners to Lovers, Polyamory, Rich Boy-AU, Wolf!Derek, Wolves Have Diseases, drama-form, new summary, oblivious!sterek, possible spoilers in the comment section
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msbayne
Summary: Stiles works for Derek. He does whatever Derek wants. Stiles follows him everywhere he goes. Because Derek is his boss and Stiles has no other choice. Or does he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -DRAMA-FORM

 

INT: CASTLE ROCK – PRIVATE ROOM – NIGHT

_The room is lit brightly with beige drapes hanging across the floor-ceiling glass windows. The walls are cream but the light shines a tint in some areas, giving it a more intimate feel. The two walls between the wall holding the door and the window wall on the other side are covered by two long sofas move from wall-to-wall but at the centre of the tiny room, sit a square table with four chairs (one on each side). The table has been set but only drinks have arrived._

_Lydia sits on one side of the table while Malia stands slightly to her right, legs astride and back rigid as she continues to frown at the door. Lydia touches Malia’s arm._

**LYDIA**

Sit.

**MALIA**

I’m here in an official capacity, Lydia.

**LYDIA**

You’re being ridiculous.

**MALIA**

Because this is a ridiculous idea.

**LYDIA**

You said you’d be supportive.

**MALIA**

_(Presses her lips together)_

I’m right here, Lydia.

_Lydia nods, turning away as she hides the frown growing on her beautifully pale skin. Malia sighs as her eyes fall closed. She squats as she pulls Lydia’s chair around till Lydia is facing her._

**MALIA**

I’m not trying to be difficult.

**LYDIA**

I understand.

**MALIA**

I just think that you are in a position to change things for women at your company.

**LYDIA**

I will never get that chance if I am not appointed as CEO.

**MALIA**

And you’ll lose validity to speak as a gay woman if you marry a man. Lydia, please.

_Lydia stiffens and Malia blinks, realizing what she just said._

**MALIA**

I’m sorry. I promised I wouldn’t try to talk you out of it.

_Lydia smiles sadly and takes Malia by the cheek as they meet in a soft kiss. When they withdraw, Lydia smiles at her._

**LYDIA**

My prince.

**MALIA**

_(Blushes)_

Don’t be silly.

**LYDIA**

I’ve worked for this, Malia. And I hate that I have to deny who I am to get what I want but I’ve always known… we’ve always know it would come to this one day. We can’t back down now.

_Malia nods as the door to the room rattles. She gets to her feet and shifts away from Lydia right as the door opens. The first person who walks in a tall, dark haired man in an expensive suit. He looks very much like the men at Lydia’s firm but he does not carry the air of a lawyer. If anything, he looks uncomfortable in his get up as he adjusts the hem of his suit the moment he enters the room. His eyes meet Lydia’s and she sits up, getting to her feet to greet him when another man enters. He has a much smaller build but is only slightly shorter than the first one. He isn’t wearing a jacket or blazer but looks comfortable in his shirt and pants as his eyes surveys the room till he sees Lydia._

_He smiles._

**STILES**

Hello. You must be Lydia. I’m-

**LYDIA**

_(Cuts in)_

Derek Hale.

_Stiles stops, hand clasping Lydia’s as his eyes widen._

**STILES**

_(Sputters)_

Oh no! I’m not… I’m… I’m just Stiles. This ( _Gestures at the man behind him)_ , this is Derek.

_Confused, Lydia lets go of Stiles’ hand as Derek offers his._

**LYDIA**

I do not understand. I expressed a need for discretion when I agreed to this meeting.

**DEREK**

And I understand that need.

**LYDIA**

We agreed only a plus-one.

**DEREK**

Yes.

**LYDIA**

So why is he here? You said you would only bring a bodyguard that you trust.

**DEREK**

He is my bodyguard.

_Malia scoffs as Lydia’s eyebrows rise in disbelief._

**DEREK**

Can we get to it?

_He sits, gesturing Stiles into the chair opposite where Malia is standing. Stiles sits, picking up one of the wine bottles placed in an ice bucket._

**DEREK**

I believe you saw the contract I drafted?

**LYDIA**

I have some amendments.

_Derek grimaces, placing his hands on the table._

**DEREK**

I believe I was more than fair about the wedding arrangements.

**LYDIA**

I refuse to feel insulted that you would think that that is my only area of concern.

**STILES**

_(Rushes in)_

He didn’t mean anything by it.

**LYDIA**

_(Still looking at Derek)_

I believe he can speak for himself.

_Stiles shrugs, falling silent as he begins to unwrap the bottle of his choice._

**DEREK**

What would you like to change?

**LYDIA**

Living arrangements.

**DEREK**

We’ll be living side-by-side.

**LYDIA**

In separate houses? I’m sorry, Mr. Hale, but if I’m going to sell this marriage to the board, I have to live under the same roof as my husband.

**DEREK**

I do not want to live with you.

**LYDIA**

I do not want to live with you either but here we both are.

_They stare at each other in horribly hidden anger until Stiles fills a glass and drops it in front of Derek, thereby breaking Derek’s concentration._

**LYDIA**

I win.

**DEREK**

It is not a competition.

**LYDIA**

Then you are in the wrong room. I do not like to lose and I will not be deemed a failure. If we are to get married, then we shall do it right.

_Derek opens his mouth to retort but Stiles rubs his fingers over Derek’s hand and Derek calms down, staring at the spot where Stiles had touched. He exhales and then looks up at Lydia._

**DEREK**

_(Through clenched teeth)_

Anything else? _Dear?_

**LYDIA**

The duration of the wedding.

**DEREK**

Is a year too long for you?

**LYDIA**

It is much too short.

_Derek chokes on his tongue as Stiles frowns at his glass._

**DEREK**

Excuse me?

**LYDIA**

What would it look like if I get married and then fail at that within a year?

**DEREK**

That is not my problem.

**LYDIA**

I would invite you to examine how that claim is not only irresponsible but not exactly in your best interest. I am a lawyer and I am thoroughly aware of how much damage I can do to you if I decide to drag our divorce out till it is anything but amicable.

**DEREK**

You wouldn’t want such a spectacle, yourself. Your company wouldn’t allow it.

**LYDIA**

But seeing as my position as CEO banks on the availability of a husband, you can see how I wouldn’t be invested in caring about what my company thinks, should they decide to fire me.

**DEREK**

Fine. How long do you want the marriage to last then?

**LYDIA**

_(Smiles)_

Isn’t it obvious? Till death do we part, my dear future husband.

 

INT: BATHROOM – NIGHT

_Stiles stares at the mirror for a few minutes. Then he switches on the tap and splashes water on his face. He pulls out some paper towels and wipes his face before tossing it in the bin. He pats his cheeks for a few seconds before he turns from the mirror and walks out of the bathroom._

 

INT: CORRIDOR – NIGHT

_Stiles jumps when he walks into Malia, who is leaning against the wall, waiting for him._

**STILES**

Jesus Christ! What do you think you’re doing following me for?

**MALIA**

Some body guard you are.

**STILES**

Don’t be rude. You don’t know me.

_He tries to walk around her but Malia steps into his path._

**MALIA**

I don’t know what the weird dynamic is between you and your boss but you need to ask him to take the deal.

**STILES**

I need to get back to the room.

**MALIA**

They’re both fine. Let them argue it out.

**STILES**

How do you know they’re fine?

**MALIA**

_(Points at herself)_

Coyote.

**STILES**

Good for you.

_He tries to move again but she moves too._

**MALIA**

I’m serious about this, human.

**STILES**

Now, that’s just offensive. I’m not walking around calling you a coyote.

**MALIA**

I don’t care.

_When she grabs his arm, trying to keep him from leaving, Stiles eyes flash and she immediately takes her hand away as her entire palm appears burnt from contact with his skin. She stares at him in surprise._

**STILES**

_(Wiggles his fingers)_

Magic.

**MALIA**

You should have said something.

**STILES**

I’m leaving.

_She holds her healing hands up, in his face as Stiles stops to look at her with piercing eyes._

**MALIA**

Listen to me.

**STILES**

I’d have thought you’d be totally against this.

**MALIA**

_(Straightens)_

What’s that supposed to mean? I support Miss Martin, one hundred percent.

**STILES**

Do you support her marrying a man?

**MALIA**

I support every decision.

**STILES**

Even if it means you get to lose the love of your life?

_Malia hesitates, taking a step away from Stiles._

**STILES**

I might not have super-sensitive hearing or whatever but I know how to do my research. And my research shows how you’ve followed her from one job to another, posing as her bodyguard for nearly fifteen years. Neither of you has ever been married and neither of you has ever been in a relationship with a man. That kind of behavior is bound to raise some eye brows and maybe you would have managed to get away with it for so long but not anymore. She’s up for promotion. Your current CEO wants to retire with her in his stead and he’s given you a deadline.

**MALIA**

You don’t know what you’re talking about.

**STILES**

I know you don’t want anyone else with Lydia martin. I know that the mere thought of this marriage sickens you and that’s fine. That’s your business. But don’t come down here and try to make me do something that you are too scared to do, yourself.

_When Stiles moves around to leave, Malia doesn’t stop him, this time. She just stands there, looking at the ground in quiet submission. He walks down to the end of the corridor, about to turn when she finally speaks._

**MALIA**

You don’t want him getting married, either. Why won’t you do something?

**STILES**

_(Stops)_

It’s not like I have not tried. Even if he doesn’t marry Miss Martin, he’s not going to suddenly want me. I’m nothing but his spastic shadow.

_Malia walks up to him, staring at him in befuddlement._

**MALIA**

You’re more than that. You have to try harder.

**STILES**

_(Scoffs)_

It’s impossible to try harder when your opponent is a dying father.

 

INT: PRIVATE ROOM – NIGHT

_Malia and Stiles enter the room to find Derek and Lydia laughing and drinking._

**LYDIA**

_(Laughs)_

Malia! Come on over and sit.

_Derek gets up and pulls out a chair for Malia before offering his former seat to Stiles. Stiles and Malia look at each other._

**LYDIA**

Derek just had the best idea.

_Lydia smiles as Derek takes her hand._

**DEREK**

I believe it was your idea.

**LYDIA**

No… I think it was yours.

_She frowns at her glass._

**LYDIA**

Maybe we shouldn’t drink more.

**DEREK**

I’m fine. _(Points at himself)_ Wolf.

**LYDIA**

_(Points at herself)_

Banshee. _(Drops her cup)_ Anyway… there was an idea. And I think it’s fantastic.

**STILES**

What is it?

**LYDIA**

I want to marry him forever. _(Lowers her voice)_ I _need_ to marry him forever if I’m going to keep my job. _(Hiccups)_ But I want to be happy.

**MALIA**

Miss Martin, that’s-

**LYDIA**

_(Hands on Malia’s lips)_

Shhhhhhh. Just listen.

**DEREK**

We put all our cards out on the table and we think we could make this work.

**STILES/MALIA**

How?

**LYDIA**

You two can move in with us.

_She giggles, reaching for her glass again as Malia pushes it out of her reach._

**MALIA**

Miss Martin-

**LYDIA**

_(Pouts)_

Oh woosh, moosh. Call me Lydia because he knows about us.

_Malia blushes as her eyes meet Derek’s across the table._

**MALIA**

It’s silly to let us live with you. What will people think, having two single, grown-ups in your family home?

**LYDIA**

That’s what is so brilliant. You can live with us and no one has to worry about society or none of that nonsense. We can all be happy.

**STILES**

_(Looks at Derek)_

How?

**DEREK**

When Lydia and I get married, you and Malia will get married as well.

 


	2. Chapter 2

INT: HALE MANSION – DINNING – MORNING

_Mr. Hale sits in his wheel chair at the head of the table as Stiles stands quietly at his side. His meal is nearly finished and his water low as soft, classical music plays overhead. When he takes the last morsel off his plate and finishes with a drink of his water, he wipes his mouth with a towel and sits back, looking up at Stiles who is still silent._

**MR HALE**

Now I know my son was telling the truth.

**STILES**

_(Confused)_

Sir?

**MR HALE**

Sit down, Stiles.

_Stiles purses his lips before he pulls out the chair next to Mr. hale and sits._

**MR HALE**

How long have you been with us?

**STILES**

Five years, sir.

**MR HALE**

And before that.

**STILES**

Derek and I were in Afghanistan… two tours, sir.

**MR HALE**

Three years.

**STILES**

Yes sir.

**MR HALE**

In all that time, I do not think I have ever seen you go so long without saying something… or being annoying.

_Stiles gaze drops to his hands on the table._

**MR HALE**

How is she?

**STILES**

Her name is Lydia Martin. She’s 35 years old. She’s a senior executive at Shiledtek In-

**MR HALE**

_(Drops the towel)_

How _is_ she?

_Stiles licks his lips as he clasps his fingers together._

**STILES**

She’s a strong woman. Her family is solid. They’ve been around for centuries and they’re very established. She’s a banshee-

**MR HALE**

_(Surprised)_

She told Derek this?

**STILES**

Yes. We were all very open.

**MR HALE**

_(Frowns)_

You were there when she told Derek this?

_Stiles hesitates as he closes his eyes before he opens them again._

**STILES**

I was the one who set them up.

**MR HALE**

As I asked you to.

**STILES**

I did nothing to stall their introduction, sir. If anything-

**MR HALE**

Did you have to be on their date too?

**STILES**

I did not want to be.

**MR HALE**

Then why did you?

**STILES**

Derek wanted me there.

**MR HALE**

_(Sneers)_

You’re always there. No matter how private the matter, there you are… lurking around.

**STILES**

I advised against going-

**MR HALE**

Apparently not hard enough.

**STILES**

I am not trying to stop this sir. I have never done anything but support your request that he find a wife.

**MR HALE**

And how easily do you think that would happen if Derek can feel you breathing down his neck at every turn?

_Stiles doesn’t answer, color beginning to rise in his cheeks as he fights to silence the anger he feels._

**MR HALE**

_(Shakes his head)_

You’re not helping yourself, Stiles.

_Stiles does not reply._

**MR HALE**

My son needs to get married. To a good woman. If she is all the things you say then I can die a happy man-

**STILES**

Sir-

**MR HALE**

_(Raises his voice)_

I’m not finished. Now I understand that whatever happened during the war caused some sort of weird bond between you and my son. If it has ever gone anywhere, I’ll never know. Quite frankly, I do not care to. But if I am to leave this world and Derek is to be my legacy then tradition must be fulfilled and it won’t be if you’re there all the time.

_The room remains silent as both men sit, stewing in different ranks of anger._

**STILES**

She is a strong woman, sir.

**MR HALE**

You have said that before.

**STILES**

There’s no reason to be worried about me if she’s here.

_Mr. Hale looks up at him with something akin to hatred._

**MR HALE**

If war didn’t silence you… if the death of your mother didn’t do it, then perhaps I should take solace in the fact that this young woman’s arrival has finally given us some peace and quiet from the unending lack of wisdom that springs from your mouth every single day.

 

EXT: HALE MANSION – MORNING

_As Stiles climbs down the stairs leading out, his phone rings._

**STILES**

Hello?

**DEREK**

I’m at the loft. Where the hell are you?

**STILES**

I’m on my way.

**DEREK**

Bring me fries.

_The line goes dead as Stiles pauses by his car. He squeezes the phone in his hand till his knuckles are white as he tries to calm his breathing. When he succeeds, he gets into the car and starts the engine._

 

INT: STILES’ LOFT – AFTERNOON

_Stiles lets himself in as he drops his keys on the tray by the door._

**DEREK**

Where have you been all morning? I’ve been calling you. Lydia and I went to look at houses.

**STILES**

I had a meeting.

**DEREK**

Where?

**STILES**

Nothing to worry about.

_Stiles falls on the sofa in the living room as Derek sits on another chair, looking at him._

**STILES**

What?

**DEREK**

You didn’t bring my fries.

**STILES**

I called. They’ll have it delivered.

_The room goes quiet but Derek continues to stare till Stiles sits up and stares right back._

**DEREK**

Where you with my dad?

**STILES**

_(Gets up)_

For goodness’ sake.

**DEREK**

What did he say to you?

**STILES**

Nothing he hasn’t said before.

_Derek gets up and walks behind him as they enter into Stiles’ bedroom._

 

INT: STILES ROOM – AFTERNOON

**DEREK**

Just tell me what he said.

**STILES**

He wanted to know if Lydia was real.

**DEREK**

He didn’t believe me?

**STILES**

You haven’t had a girlfriend in years Derek. He was bound to be skeptical about the sudden appearance of a woman who struck your fancy.

**DEREK**

What did you say to make him believe?

**STILES**

I just described the type of woman she is.

_Stiles pulls off his shirt and tosses it on the bed as Derek falls on the bed, lying sideways with his head on one hand._

**DEREK**

At least he’ll back off for now.

**STILES**

_(Dryly)_

There’s that.

_Derek frowns, staring at Stiles’ naked back as his eyes dip to the point just above the waist of his trousers where it’s pushed past his hips._

**DEREK**

You’ve been eerily quiet… since the meeting.

**STILES**

I’m fine.

**DEREK**

Is it because of the Malia thing?

**STILES**

Why would I be mad that you included my personal life in your fake agreement?

_He pulls on a shirt and Derek grunts at the lack of open skin._

**DEREK**

It was her idea.

**STILES**

You didn’t sound too broken up about it either, Derek.

**DEREK**

You’re not dating anyone anyway.

**STILES**

And that gives you the right to bargain me away?

_Stiles slams his hand against the wardrobe door._

**STILES**

I do everything for you. I was even willing to let you get…

_Stiles trails off as Derek sits up, staring up at him wistfully._

**DEREK**

Let me get married?

**STILES**

_(Grits his teeth)_

I don’t want to talk about.

_Derek gets up and moves swiftly till he’s standing before Stiles._

**DEREK**

You don’t want me to get married?

**STILES**

I never said that.

**DEREK**

Stiles-

_Stiles swipes away the hand that Derek had just raised to his cheek and Derek snaps back to reality._

**STILES**

You’re supposed to marry a woman.

**DEREK**

And you?

**STILES**

Incidentally, so am I.

_He cuts away from Derek and pulls off his trousers till he’s only wearing boxers._

**DEREK**

I don’t want you to marry a woman.

_Stiles stops just as he’s about to kick the trouser away._

**DEREK**

I don’t want to marry a woman. Do you hear me? I don’t want-

**STILES**

It’s not about what you want.

**DEREK**

I want you.

**STILES**

Jesus Christ.

_Stiles takes a step away from Derek as Derek walks forward, backing him into the wardrobe._

**DEREK**

_(Looks into his eyes)_

I want you.

**STILES**

_(Avoids Derek’s gaze)_

It’s not that simple.

**DEREK**

Yes it is.

**STILES**

You’re marrying Lydia Martin.

_Stiles pushes him away as he tries to walk to the other side of the room but Derek grabs him by the shoulder and shoves him roughly against the wardrobe._

**STILES**

What are you-

**DEREK**

I’ve waited for you, Stiles.

**STILES**

_(Struggles)_

Let go of me.

**DEREK**

_(Shouts)_

EVER SINCE WE GOT BACK FROM SERVICE, we could have been together.

**STILES**

You’re getting married.

_Derek kisses Stiles, tightening his hold on Stiles’ arms as he presses into him._

**DEREK**

_(Breathless)_

You can stop me if you don’t want this.

_He kisses him again as Stiles melts into the kiss, opening his mouth fro Derek to devour as he holds Stiles against the wall with his thighs._

_But then Stiles squeals as his eyes fly open. He tries to wiggle away but Derek won’t let him. Shutting his eyes, he pushes with all his might, sending Derek flying across the room as he falls on his back._

**STILES**

What the fuck was that?

**DEREK**

_(Gets to his feet)_

You want me, Stiles.

**STILES**

Get out.

**DEREK**

You can’t talk to me like that, you work for me.

**STILES**

_(Shouts)_

GET OUT!

**DEREK**

Fine. Be that way. But understand this, _(He begins to walk back to Stiles)_ If I have to marry Lydia, then you’re going to Malia. Or else you can leave. Get the fuck out of my life and never come back.

_Derek tries to leave but Stiles runs ahead and blocks him, placing his hand on Derek’s chest._

**STILES**

You saved my life in Afghanistan. That’s why I’m here. That’s why my magic and all the power at my disposal was pledged to see that you live a long and fruitful life. But please, _(Shakes his head)_ not even for a second… don’t think that you own my life.

_Stiles gets out of his way but Derek remains, willing to leave no more._

**DEREK**

Tell me what to do then. I don’t want to… anything you say. If you don’t want me to marry Lydia, I’ll call it off.

_Stiles looks at Derek, sadness in his gaze._

**STILES**

At least now you know it’s not up to you but Derek it’s not up to me either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know these past two chapters have been filled with a lot of whining. i promise, the real story begins after this. bare/bear? with me

INT: SHEILDTEK – LYDIA’S OFFICE – MORNING

_Lydia sits at her desk working when there is a knock at her door. She looks up as Deaton walks in with a calm smile on his face._

**DEATON**

Are you busy?

**LYDIA**

No sir. Please come in.

_She gets to her feet as she waits for the aged man to make his way to the seat on the opposite side of her table._

**DEATON**

Have you given any more thought to what we discussed?

**LYDIA**

_(Nods)_

Yes sir.

**DEATON**

And?

_She looks at the office door that’s open before she speaks._

**LYDIA**

I’m getting engaged later in the month.

**DEATON**

Good. That’s very good.

_He watches Lydia closely._

**DEATON**

I understand that it has been selfish of me to ask this of you-

**LYDIA**

It’s alright sir.

**DEATON**

It is not. _(Moves to the edge of his seat)_ But you must know that it is necessary. I refuse to leave this company in the hands of the ignorant men who feel that they are best qualified for the job when I have you. And they will certainly not accept you when I am gone if you are an unmarried young woman. Yes, it’s a double standard but that’s life, Miss Martin. And once you are in power, you can change things but you need to get the power first. Do you understand me?

**LYDIA**

Yes sir.

_Deaton sits back in his chair, still looking at her._

**DEATON**

Nine years you’ve been with us, Miss Martin. And you deserve this more than any of those yahoos out there that claim to have been here longer. After you’ve announced your engagement, I will endorse you in front of the board. When is the marriage?

**LYDIA**

In June.

**DEATON**

Good. Good. Who is the young man?

**LYDIA**

Derek Hale.

_Lydia sees Erica hovering outside of her office with a determinedly angry look on her face. She ignores her and looks back at Deaton._

**DEATON**

Good boy. Sebastian’s boy.

**LYDIA**

From Beacon Hills. Yes sir. I didn’t know you were familiar.

**DEATON**

His father and I went to prep school together.

 _Lydia is unable to hide the amused scoff that escapes from her lips as Deaton raises an_ _eyebrow._

**LYDIA**

I’m finding it hard imagining you as a prep-schooler, sir.

_Deaton gets to his feet._

**DEATON**

Believe it or not, Miss Martin, I didn’t emerge from my mother’s belly the aged and wise specimen you see before you.

**LYDIA**

_(Smiles)_

Of course not, sir.

**DEATON**

You’re a good girl. One of the best I have come across in all my years. But this is a bad world and we all live in it.

**LYDIA**

I understand.

_He nods at her before he turns and leaves._

_As Deaton makes his way out of the office, Lydia stills herself, waiting for Erica’s imminent arrival. She walks in the moment Deaton is well away, red in the face and her hands clenched at her sides._

**ERICA**

I heard you’re seeing someone.

**LYDIA**

I am

_Lydia took her seat again._

**ERICA**

What does Malia think about that?

**LYDIA**

_(Nonchalantly stares at her nails)_

She’s perfectly fine with it.

**ERICA**

Don’t play that rubbish with me. I know how you two are.

**LYDIA**

_(Smiles)_

You do, do you?

_Erica walks up and takes the seat Deaton was in earlier._

**ERICA**

I don’t understand what you’re doing. You’re a strong woman. You don’t need a man-

**LYDIA**

Clearly you don’t understand how the world works.

**ERICA**

_(Sneers)_

You’re such a hypocrite.

**LYDIA**

I’d watch your words, Miss Reyez.

**ERICA**

_(Taken aback)_

It’s “Miss Reyez” now?

**LYDIA**

This is not something to discuss here.

**ERICA**

Where would we talk about it? We were all waiting for you. If you do this, you’ll set us back decades.

**LYDIA**

I’m doing what’s right for me.

**ERICA**

How long do you think before someone says something? Or you get caught?

**LYDIA**

Doing what?

**ERICA**

More than a few people know who Malia is to you.

**LYDIA**

I’d like to see them find proof.

**ERICA**

Don’t be so cocky, Lydia. Look at what happened to Jenifer.

**LYDIA**

Jenifer was a slut… she had what was coming to her.

**ERICA**

Listen to yourself.

_Lydia slams her hands on her desk and gets to her feet, leaning over it to get closer to Erica._

**LYDIA**

I am listening. You’re all sitting back in the safe, shadows waiting for some lesbian messiah to come pull you out when you should be fighting for yourselves. How is it any different if I do the fighting for you than if a man does it for me? The fact is that you’re still dependent on _someone._ And if you can’t stand up for yourself in a “man’s world” then maybe you don’t deserve your liberation just yet, Erica.

_Erica stares up at Lydia in horror before she gets to her feet and disappears from the office._

_As soon as she’s out, Lydia follows, banging the door shut as she rushes to the back of her desk and pulls at the screen just above till it falls down below her waist. She clicks a marker open and places the mouth to the board and just begins to write._

 

THIRTY MINUTES LATER:

_Malia knocks at Lydia’s door. When she doesn’t answer, she pushes the door open and enters._

**MALIA**

Lydia?

**LYDIA**

Come in and shut the damn door.

_Malia enters and does as she’s told, taking in the scene before her._

**MALIA**

You’re doing math.

**LYDIA**

How astute of you.

**MALIA**

What’s wrong?

**LYDIA**

Nothing.

**MALIA**

Talk to me.

**LYDIA**

_(Snaps)_

I said it’s nothing.

 _Malia purses her lips as she leans on the wall, watching Lydia take out her frustration on_ _the board before her._

**LYDIA**

They think I’m weak. They think I’m a hypocrite… a sellout. I’m sure they’ve called me worse behind my back.

**MALIA**

This has nothing to do with them.

**LYDIA**

_(Turns around)_

But it does. Forget about me being gay, that’s just… that’s not even close to what the main problem is.

**MALIA**

Which is?

**LYDIA**

Twenty years from now, when some doe eyed girl has worked her way to where I am now and is poised, ready to take up office from me or whoever is the reigning CEO, do you know what they’re going to tell her? They’re going to tell her to get married.

**MALIA**

Lydia-

**LYDIA**

They’re going to tell her that if the great Lydia Martin couldn’t become CEO without a husband, then nobody can. Malia, I’m setting a precedent. _(Points outside the door)_ They are going to refer to me as an example. They will use me forever to push women down in this company because in a month or two, I will stand before them all and inform them that there’s a guy in my life that I’m taking home to mother and father.

_She turns back and continues scribbling on the board with added ferocity as Malia goes to her and grabs her by the shoulder as Lydia stiffens at her touch. She eases Lydia away from the board and places her in her chair as she takes the marker form Lydia’s hand._

**MALIA**

You are at a precipice, Lydia. And it’s a testament to how much of an influence you’ve been on my life that I know that word. But the point is, you have a choice. You can stay as things are or you can do what you must do to prove to others that a woman CEO is possible.

**LYDIA**

So I shouldn’t get married?

**MALIA**

If you don’t get married, you don’t get CEO.

**LYDIA**

Maybe I should fight that rule. Struggle. Be strong. Jump off the cliff.

**MALIA**

You’re going to be the first woman CEO, Lydia. That’s one battle already. That you’re doing it married is not a crutch. It’s your reality. If you become CEO then you’ve set the precedent that it is possible for a woman to become CEO. Now, it’s up to the women that come after you to fine tune that. We can’t expect you to fight the whole battle for us.

**LYDIA**

_(Looks at Malia)_

What are you saying?

**MALIA**

Please don’t make me specify that, Lydia. It’s going against everything in me to take this conversation down this route.

**LYDIA**

_(Nods)_

You’re saying I should get married to Derek Hale.

**MALIA**

Yes, that’s what I’m saying.

 

INT: HALE MANSION – DEREK’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Derek’s phone rings as he enters his room with a bottle of water. He picks it up and slides it between his ear and his shoulder as he opens the bottle._

**DEREK**

Hello.

**LYDIA**

It’s Lydia.

**DEREK**

Hey. How are you?

**LYDIA**

I’m fine. Listen, I think we should push up the timeline a little.

**DEREK**

Okay. What do you want?

**LYDIA**

I found us the perfect house. I think we should move in soon.

_Derek stops by his desk as he drops the bottle._

**DEREK**

How soon is soon?

**LYDIA**

This weekend.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

INT: GYM - STILES/MALIA’S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

_Stiles followers one of the movers into the room as he drops a big round, purple, yoga ball by the wall and looks around at all the equipment._

**MALIA**

Drop that over there.

_Stiles looks over and finds her in the middle of the room, standing beneath a tiny punching balloon hanging just above her should from the ceiling._

**STILES**

Nice of you to ask what I wanted to do with this room.

**MALIA**

What do you want to do with this room?

_Stiles hesitates, stumped and unable to answer._

**STILES**

Well you should have asked me before we moved in

**MALIA**

I didn’t think you’d need the spare room. You already have your own bed room.

_Stiles leans on one of the bars of the equipment_

**STILES**

You have a room too.

**MALIA**

_(Sighs)_

Are you here just looking for a fight?

**STILES**

_(Sighs too)_

Yeah. I’m bored.

**MALIA**

Well go bother Derek.

**STILES**

_(Pouts)_

He’s arguing with Lydia about their own side of the building.

**MALIA**

Why?

**STILES**

She wants a spa, he wants a gym. She said you already had one and that he was welcome to share.

**MALIA**

_(Looks around)_

He is.

Another set of equipment is being pushed in by two men and so Stiles and Malia shift out of the way, allowing them to pass by.

**STILES**

I didn’t know you had so much money

**MALIA**

I don’t even know what to do with some of it

**STILES**

So instead you follow Lydia around like a puppy?

_Malia shoots him a look._

**MALIA**

As opposed to how you follow Derek around like a puppy?

_Stiles grimaces and sits on the bench-part of one of the equipment. Malia looks down at him as she shakes her head. She goes to the fridge by the wall and pulls out a couple of drinks as she walks over to Stiles and hands him one._

**STILES**

Thanks.

**MALIA**

We’re going to have to learn to live with each other eventually. May as well start now.

**STILES**

Yeah. Since this our “marriage” is forever

_Malia nudges him with her shoulder._

**MALIA**

It’s not that bad

**STILES**

I got the short end of the stick

**MALIA**

You’re not so hot either.

**STILES**

_(Scoffs)_

I’m a catch, you… you’re… not safe.

**MALIA**

Hey!

**STILES**

I’d rather marry Lydia. She reminds me of this girl I used to like back home

**MALIA**

Girl?

 _Stiles looks at Malia as she drinks from her bottle and side-eyes_ _him_

**STILES**

Are you trying to say something to me?

**MALIA**

You’ve liked girls before?

**STILES**

Of course. Back home in Beacon Hills

**MALIA**

You’re from beacon Hills?

_Stiles opens his mouth and raises his eyes brows_

**STILES**

Don’t tell me you’re from Beaco-

**MALIA**

Leonard County

**STILES**

SHUT… UP!

**MALIA**

_(Nods)_

Born and raised

**STILES**

Here we are in New York

**MALIA**

So far away from home

Stiles raises his bottle to hers and they clink it

**MALIA**

So if you liked girls so much, what caused the transition from them… to him?

**STILES**

What transition?

**MALIA**

You and Derek. Aren’t you…?

_Stiles’ eyes open wide as he realizes what she’s asking._

**STILES**

We’ve never. Nope. Not ever.

**MALIA**

_(Frowns)_

Really? Why not?

**STILES**

Well, first off, we met in the army and that wasn’t so conducive, convenient? I don’t know

**MALIA**

And when you got out?

**STILES**

His dad

**MALIA**

His father’s a homophobe?

**STILES**

Not very openly. But every once in a while, he’d call me over to visit and he’ll give me “the talk”

**MALIA**

What? Like: stay away from my son?

**STILES**

But nicer.

**MALIA**

What a dick

_Stiles scoffs, drinking from his bottle as he falls silent_

**MALIA**

You don’t really seem like the army type

**STILES**

My best friend wanted to be in the army

**MALIA**

So you followed him?

**STILES**

No. No, he died when we were younger. He had asthma and it just kept getting worse so I, _(Clears his throat)_ he asked the local alpha for the bite

**MALIA**

Your best friend’s a werewolf?

**STILES**

Uh… no. No, the bite didn’t take

_He gulps before he drinks from the bottle to wet his lips. Malia just watches him, unsure how to react. Finally, she raises her hand and pats him stiffly on the back_

**STILES**

I joined right after his death. I felt like it was a way to honor him somehow. My dad wasn’t too happy about it

**MALIA**

Is he one of those gun-hating liberals from California?

**STILES**

He’s the sheriff

_Malia’s mouth drops again_

**MALIA**

You’re sheriff Stilinski’s son? Such a tiny, tiny world

_Stiles laughs uncomfortably and looks over at her till they’re both staring into each other’s eyes_

**STILES**

I guess we’re going to know so much about each other soon. Seeing as we’ll be getting married and all

**MALIA**

You’ll have to meet my dad. A bit of a hard ass

**STILES**

Why? Is he the alpha?

**MALIA**

Worse. He’s the mayor

 

INT: OUTSIDE THE GYM – STILES/MALIA’S HOUSE – AFTERNOON

_Derek’s leaning against the door frame as he listens to Malia and Stiles inside the gym_

**STILES**

My dad has a gun

**MALIA**

My dad has mayoral power

**STILES**

_(Scoffs)_

What the fuck does that mean?

**MALIA**

It means he can order your dad to do stuff

**STILES**

I don’t think that’s how it works

**MALIA**

The mayor is higher than the sheriff

**STILES**

You don’t know that

**MALIA**

He could order your dad to do whatever he wants

**STILES**

My dad could shoot him

**MALIA**

That’s illegal

**STILES**

Because a mayor ordering a sheriff to do stuff doesn’t sound shady at all

**MALIA**

It’s not the same thing

**STILES**

For god’s sake. They’re not even from the same district

**LYDIA**

Is this going to be a problem, Derek?

_Derek looks up at Lydia who comes to lean on the other side of the door_

**DEREK**

They’re not doing anything

_She looks into the gym_

**LYDIA**

They like each other

**DEREK**

Just trying to make the best of an uncomfortable situation

**LYDIA**

I don’t like it

**DEREK**

We can’t control them

**LYDIA**

Speak for yourself _(Leans into the gym)_ Malia, can you come here a sec?

**MALIA**

Coming

_Malia hops up from the bench as she tosses the empty bottle into Stiles’ lap as he scrambles to keep it from falling to the ground. Laughing, she walks over to Lydia as Lydia walks off, leaving Malia to follow behind her._

**STILES**

You can stop skulking about, Creeperwolf

_Derek enters the gym_

 

INT: GYM – AFTERNOON

**DEREK**

I’m not skulking

**STILES**

You were eavesdropping

**DEREK**

I was looking for you

_Stiles’ eyes brighten as he stands to his feet_

**STILES**

Did you need something?

_Derek walks in, looking around_

**DEREK**

Not really. Just needed to see you

_Stiles mouth hovers open as he clamps them shut, blushing but looking at Derek with a stern face_

**STILES**

You’re being weird

**DEREK**

I’m trying something new

_He walks up to Stiles and comes to stop in front of him_

**DEREK**

We never had a chance Stiles

**STILES**

We still don’t

**DEREK**

We’re about to be married to two women who are in the exact same position as us. We can do whatever we want with our feelings

**STILES**

Your father said-

**DEREK**

Forget about what my father said

_He moves in, grabbing Sties hands and holding them in his as he pecks both of Stiles’ knuckles_

**DEREK**

I can’t force you to do anything… _(Stiles snorts)_ Except marry Malia but I’ll wait. As long as you want me to, I’ll wait.

_He kisses Stiles on the cheek, lingering for just a minute before he drops his hands and walks right out of the gym._

_Stiles sits back on the bench, looking down at his knuckles where Derek kissed him._

**STILES**

If only it were that easy


	5. Chapter 5

INT: STILES’ ROOM – STILINSKI/TATE HOME – EVENING

_Stiles sits on his bed in a room dimly lit by five candles placed on elevated surface around the room. His legs are crossed beneath him and his hands rest on his knees as he looks up at the ceiling, eyes still and unmoving._

_His phone rings and he blinks into consciousness as the candles blow out around him and he shakes his head._

**STILES**

_(Sighs)_

Shit.

_He leans over and switches on the side lamp, reaching for his phone as he looks own on it._

**STILES**

Hey dad.

_He laughs shakily, placing the phone on his ear._

**JOHN**

Kiddo. Did I disturb you?

_Stiles looks over at one of the candles that seem to have grown back a few more inches since they were all turned off._

**STILES**

No. I was just taking a nap.

**JOHN**

Good, good.

_The phone goes silent as Stiles waits, narrows his eyes as he purses his lips_

**STILES**

Did you call me for a reason, dad?

**JOHN**

Is there something you want to talk about?

_He frowns at the phone._

**STILES**

Nothing.

**JOHN**

Are you sure? Nooothing at all!

**STILES**

Nooothing at all, dad.

**JOHN**

Because I’m fine either way.

**STILES**

What is this about, dad?

**JOHN**

Do you want to tell me why the Leonard County Mayor’s office been sniffing around about you?

_Stiles cringes and falls back on his bed in a loud sigh._

**STILES**

I was going to tell you about that.

**JOHN**

Tell me what?

**STILES**

I’m getting married.

**JOHN**

What?

**STILES**

_(Waves at the ceiling)_

Surprise!

**JOHN**

_(Shouts)_

FINALLY! Congratulations!

**STILES**

_(Scratches his head)_

Thanks?

**JOHN**

So what does this have to do with Mayor Tate?

**STILES**

Uh… it’s… I’m marrying his daughter.

**JOHN**

Wait a minute. I thought you said you were getting married. Isn’t it…? _(Pauses)_ I thought… I thought you play for the other team now.

**STILES**

What other –Dad. It’s not like that.

**JOHN**

But you’re marrying a girl.

**STILES**

Yes.

**JOHN**

Even though you’re in love with Derek?

**STILES**

Yes. Wait. What?

_Stiles sits up and looks down at his phone._

**STILES**

It’s REALLY not like that.

**JOHN**

When you got back from service-

**STILES**

It was nothing but a crush. I got over it.

**JOHN**

And what about Derek?

**STILES**

What about him?

**DEREK**

He over it too?

**STILES**

I guess so, seeing as he’s getting married.

_His father goes silent again._

**STILES**

Dad?

**JOHN**

Remember when you were just getting into middle school and that Lahey kid started hanging around with Scott-

**STILES**

Please don’t do this.

**JOHN**

-And you thought the best way to deal with it was to claim the neighbor’s dog as your new best friend?

_Stiles sighs and groans but doesn’t reply._

**JOHN**

That may have worked then, Stiles but this is real life.

**STILES**

As opposed to?

**JOHN**

If you marry someone you don’t love just because Derek’s getting married, you’re going to end up regretting it.

**STILES**

I told you Dad, it’s not-

**JOHN**

It’s not like that. I got it. I just hope you know what you’re doing.

**STILES**

I do.

**JOHN**

Okay. Well congratulations again. As long as she makes you happy, I’m willing to welcome her into the family.

**STILES**

_(Laughs)_

She can’t wait to be a part of the family.

**JOHN**

Good for you, kiddo. Sleep good and greet your fiancée for me. Can’t wait to meet her.

**STILES**

You’ll meet her soon dad. No worries.

**JOHN**

Okay. That’s good. Well, good night Stiles.

**STILES**

Good night, dad.

_Stiles continues to lie on his back when he hears a knock at the door._

**STILES**

Come in.

_The door opens and Derek peeks in._

**DEREK**

Bad time.

_Stiles deadpans._

**DEREK**

Right.

_He enters, shutting the door behind him as Stiles sits up and drops his phone back on the night stand._

**STILES**

Why aren’t you sleeping?

**DEREK**

Lydia and Malia are quite… loud.

**STILES**

_(Narrows his eyes)_

Are they really?

_Derek looks guilty._

**DEREK**

They’re actually pretty quiet but the thing is… _(Leans on Stiles’ table)_ I know what they’re doing in there.

**STILES**

Well, that’s what you signed up for.

_Stiles shifts, adjusting his comforter and getting ready for bed._

**DEREK**

Can I sleep here?

_Without looking at Derek, Stiles stops, leaning down on both his hands._

**STILES**

Please don’t do this again.

**DEREK**

I’m not doing anything.

**STILES**

We’re about to have a fight we’ve had before.

**DEREK**

I just want to sleep.

**STILES**

No you don’t.

**DEREK**

Stiles-

**STILES**

I might not be a werewolf, Derek, but I’ve got eyes.

_He lets his eyes lower to Derek’s sweatpants where’s he’s happily tented. Blushing, Derek puts his hands in his pockets and pushes the front out._

_It doesn’t help much._

**STILES**

We’re going to have to come up with a way to live with each other but this isn’t it.

**DEREK**

I know you’re only holding back because of my dad.

**STILES**

We can’t just fuck because you’re horny.

**DEREK**

Why not? Lydia and Malia are doing it.

**STILES**

Because they have a relationship

**DEREK**

And we don’t?

_(Stiles looks at him)_

**DEREK**

I don’t understand it at all. It can’t just be my dad that you’re so scared of. What else is it?

**STILES**

Fine. You want to have sex?

 _Stiles gets off the bed as Derek’s eyes widen at the change in pace, watching Stiles round_ the _bed towards him. He drags Derek and flings him on the bed._

**DEREK**

What are you doing?

**STILES**

We’re going to finally fuck Derek.

_He kisses Derek hard and wetly as Derek groans, falling back on his hands to support both of them when Stiles climbs into his lap._

**DEREK**

Slow down.

 _Stiles ignores him, clawing at Derek’s shirt till he pulls it over his head, losing his hold as_ _he falls back on the bed and Stiles drops his head to capture a nipple between his lips as_ _Derek’s mouth falls open._

**DEREK**

Why?

_He pulls Stiles up to look into his eyes._

**DEREK**

Why now?

**STILES**

I’ll let you fuck me right now if you stop talking.

_Derek licks his lips as he looks at Stiles, breathing through his mouth and unable to control the thumping beat of his heart in his chest._

_When he finally nods in reply to Stiles’ suggestion, he barely has a few seconds to think before his mouth is chuck full of some Stiles and his dick is being pulled out of his sweatpants._

 

INT: HALE/MARTIN HOME – MORNING

_Derek opens the door to the house and walks in. he’s wearing he’s dressed again and walking with a hardly hidden smile on his face when he  walks passed the kitchen and Lydia and Malia are in there making breakfast._

**LYDIA**

Is that a hickey?

_Derek’s hand goes up to cover a spot beneath the right side of his jaw when Malia laughs._

**LYDIA**

You’re a rapidly healing werewolf, Der-dear.

**MALIA**

But it’s good to know what side Stiles favors

**DEREK**

_(Blushes)_

It was nothing.

**MALIA/LYDIA**

_(In unison)_

Riiiggght!

_Shaking his head, Derek turns to leave the kitchen._

**LYDIA**

At least you finally got what you wanted.

_Derek opens his mouth to answer when his mind flashes back to the night before._

**_DEREK_ **

_It can’t just be my dad that you’re so scared of. What else is it?_

**_STILES_ **

_Fine. You want to have sex?_

Presently, he looks back at the door he’s just entered the house through, worrying about the night before.

**_DEREK_ **

_Why now?_

**_STILES_ **

_I’ll let you fuck me right now if you stop talking._

Presently, Derek frowns.

**DEREK**

Yeah. Lucky me

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was just going to be rom-com somewhere, but I just couldn't help myself. so... more plot! Yay?

EXT: STILLINSKI HOME – FRONT YARD – MORNING

_Malia looks at the house as Stiles removes their bags from the trunk of the car._

**MALIA**

He’ll like me.

**STILES**

Yes, he will, sweetie.

_Malia hisses at him._

**STILES**

Honey bunch?

**MALIA**

No!

**STILES**

Just the “honey” then?

_Malia laughs and pushes his head away._

**MALIA**

Stop.

**STILES**

I have to call you something.

**MALIA**

Malia. My name is Malia you weird idiot

**STILES**

Peanut _. (Nods)_ I’m going to call you peanut.

 

EXT: HALE MANSION – FRONT YARD – MORNING

_Lydia walks a little ahead of Derek as they’re followed by a man pushing both their boxes on a luggage trolley, up to the house._

**LYDIA**

I don’t understand why you won’t just give me some pointers.

**DEREK**

It won’t matter.

**LYDIA**

You’re being difficult

**DEREK**

You’re a woman. You’re rich. You’re working and independent. Trust me, he’ll love you

_Lydia flings her hair over her shoulder._

**LYDIA**

You’re so stubborn.

**DEREK**

Look at who is talking.

_Lydia rolls her eyes and stops as Derek stops as well, but the man with their luggage keeps going, walking past the couple as Lydia waits for him to be out of ear shot._

**LYDIA**

We both want this to work. I know you want to get a divorce when your dad… is no more, but you know I want forever. And you agreed to this.

**DEREK**

_(Sighs)_

I know.

**LYDIA**

I’m a difficult person most of the time, Derek, but I’m very amenable when I want to be, so I’ll make you a deal.

_Derek looks at her suspiciously._

**DEREK**

What deal?

**LYDIA**

As long as we’re married… as long as our agreement stands, I will try my utter best to make this more bearable on you. Everything is up for discussion. I will, _(She closes her eyes)_ I will try to be democratic about all our decisions and leave it to a four-person vote. I love to dominate at my work place but as my mother always said, “The home is not the work place”.

**DEREK**

_(Nods)_

Fine. Deal.

**LYDIA**

Deal.

_They both shake hands but Derek pulls her forward and gives her a peck on her lips as Lydia plays along. As they start towards the house again, Derek frowns._

**DEREK**

What about me made you think I’d let you “dominate” me?

 

INT: DINNING ROOM – STILLINSKI HOME – AFTERNOON

_John watches Stiles and Malia bicker as he eats. Then Stiles phone rings. He looks down and smiles._

**STILES**

Be back in a second.

_As he leaves the dining room, Malia continues to eat, pausing to drink water once in a while._

**JOHN**

Stiles tells me you’re a coyote.

**MALIA**

_(Smiles)_

Born and raised.

**JOHN**

I didn’t know Evelyn’s a coyote.

_Malia shakes her head as she drops her cup._

**MALIA**

My birth mom was a coyote before she died.

**JOHN**

Oh. So sorry. My condolences.

**MALIA**

It’s okay.

**JOHN**

What do you do back in New York?

**MALIA**

I’m an analyst at Shieldtek.

**JOHN**

Really?

**MALIA**

You sound surprised.

**JOHN**

Never thought Henry would let his daughter work junior level in New York.

**MALIA**

He didn’t. _(Frowns)_ He doesn’t.

**JOHN**

What does that mean?

**MALIA**

He… he doesn’t support my working at a firm. But he’s still my father.

_John sighs in sympathy._

**JOHN**

I can understand that. Tried to get Stiles to not go to the military. You children can be real bull-headed.

**MALIA**

Stiles more than anyone.

**JOHN**

_(Nods)_

Right? He’s so stubborn.

**MALIA**

He refuses to accept that I live a healthier lifestyle than he does simply because he diets once in a month. But he’s so lazy. He trips on dumbbells. (John laughs) And… he runs out of breath at the slightest thing. How on earth did he survive service?

**JOHN**

I have no idea.

 

INT: HALE MANSION – DINNING ROOM – AFTERNOON

_Lydia and Derek eat side-by-side as Mr. Hale sits at the head of the table, eating._

**MR HALE**

Do you pan to have children?

_Derek bites his lip and holds his tongue._

**LYDIA**

Eventually.

**MR HALE**

_(Nods)_

Eventually. Why?

**LYDIA**

I’m focusing on my job right now.

**MR HALE**

Then why get married?

_Derek drops his spoon and looks at his father in exasperation but Lydia’s expression remains calm._

**LYDIA**

I’m ready to settle down. I have found a man that I care about. Should that not be enough?

**MR HALE**

So you love my son.

_Derek freezes, listening to the calm beat of Lydia’s heart._

**LYDIA**

This is an arrangement between us but yes. Love is a part of the equation.

_Derek opens his mouth in relief when Lydia’s heart continues to beat at a steady rhythm. Mr. Hale nods and continues to eat._

**MR HALE**

So… when will you leave your work?

**LYDIA**

Why would I leave my work, Sir?

**MR HALE**

When you’re ready to start having children?

_Derek opens his mouth to speak but Lydia beats him to it._

**LYDIA**

I can understand the chase to bare children and get on with life that so plagued your generation, sir, but I believe the decision to have children should lie with Derek and I… when we’re both ready.

_Derek hides his tongue in his mouth to cover the smile struggling to break from his face as Mr. Hale almost goes purple in the face._

**MR HALE**

I asked my son to find a wife.

**DEREK**

I have found one, dad.

_Derek levels his father with a stare as Mr. Hale looks over at him._

**MR HALE**

I want grand children.

**DEREK**

You’ll get them.

**MR HALE**

I am sick, Derek.

 _Derek hesitates, watching his father with a pained expression on his face as Lydia looks at_ _Derek as well. She drops her spoon and places a calming hand on Derek’s while he continues to hold his father’s stare._

**DEREK**

You won’t die before you see your grandchildren.

**MR HALE**

And if I drop dead tomorrow?

**DEREK**

You won’t die tomorrow, dad.

**MR HALE**

And you’re sure of this? I am trying to ensure my son’s happiness. I’m trying to solidify a strong marriage for you before I go so that no tattoo-wearing, magic junky will seduce you with his evil homosexuality. Can you not see that I am trying to help?

_Derek’s eyes drop to his plate as he pulls his hand from Lydia’s grasp and continues eating._

**MR HALE**

You are my son, Derek. I want you to be happy. But I don’t want you to make mistakes. Do not misunderstand my intentions.

_As if done with the conversation, Mr. Hale returns to his meal while Lydia struggles –and fails- to hide her discomfort._

 

INT: STILES’ ROOM - STILLINSKI HOME – NIGHT

_Malia and Stiles prepare his bed for the night._

**STILES**

Just a heads-up: I’m a big cuddler.

**MALIA**

I will cut your hands off if you so much as touch me.

**STILES**

_(Wounded)_

We’re betrothed, you evil woman.

**MALIA**

I also have claws.

_She unsheathes her claws as Stiles looks unimpressed._

**STILES**

Okay, one: you’re not going to hurt me. I’m annoying every second of the day and you only end up looking fond. Two: I have magic, remember. You so much as nip my skin and I’m taking your claws away for a month.

**MALIA**

_(Suspicious)_

You can’t do that.

_Stiles smiles cheekily and climbs into bed._

**STILES**

Try me.

She follows him into the bed as they both lie, facing the ceiling.

**STILES**

Dad seems to like you.

**MALIA**

I’m awesome.

**STILES**

He never thought I’d bring home a nice girl.

**MALIA**

Aww. You think I’m nice.

**STILES**

I know you’re the devil… but yeah. You do look like a nice girl sometimes.

**MALIA**

_(Deadpans)_

Thanks for the compliment.

_Stiles switches off the light as they begin to get comfortable._

**STILES**

I already warned you. So you’ll have no excuse to maim me if I touch you.

_Malia sighs in frustration as Stiles feels himself being pulled backwards on the bed. Before he can say anything, Malia is throwing her arms around him and enclosing him in a tight hu. Stiles looks confused as he tries to look back at her but she just presses his head down._

**STILES**

Hunh! Little spoon. Who’d have thought?

**MALIA**

Go to sleep Stiles. Your dad is taking us hiking tomorrow.

 

INT: DEREK’S ROOM – HALE MANSION – NIGHT

_Lydia emerges from the bathroom just as Derek is laying the fourth blanket on the pile on the ground. He picks one of the pillows from the bed and tosses on the floor as he begins to get comfortable. She gets into bed, pulling the covers over her as she lies there._

_A few minutes later:_

**LYDIA**

Are you asleep?

**DEREK**

No.

_She bites her upper lip._

**LYDIA**

Sorry I took your bed.

**DEREK**

It’s fine.

**LYDIA**

Was your dad talking about Stiles?

_Derek frowns._

**DEREK**

Yes.

**LYDIA**

Sorry.

**DEREK**

It’s not your fault.

**LYDIA**

I still feel bad though. It was almost horrible to watch.

**DEREK**

You’ll get used to it. _(Smiles)_ at least you know you can hold your own against him in a fight.

**LYDIA**

Your dad is sort of terrifying.

**DEREK**

_(Scoffs)_

You have no idea.

**LYDIA**

But if he was talking about Stiles, then what tattoo was he refereeing to?

**DEREK**

A werewolf head on the back of his right shoulder.

**LYDIA**

Ah. No, he doesn’t. I’ve seen Stiles shirtless and there’s nothing there.

_Derek grouches as he thinks._

**DEREK**

Yeah. He used to have one there before. But he got rid of it in the army.

_Lydia sits up in bed._

**LYDIA**

But you say you introduced him to your dad when he started working for you after you left the army.

**DEREK**

Yes.

**LYDIA**

Then how does your dad know Stiles had a tattoo that he lost way before he was supposed to have met your dad for the first time?

_Derek tries to open his mouth, but he’s too confused to have an answer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about typos. forgive.

INT: AIRPORT – AFTERNOON

_Lydia and Derek are standing near Baggage Claim as Derek checks his phone._

**LYDIA**

Can you stop angsting? You’ll talk when we get home.

**DEREK**

He hasn’t called me since we left.

**LYDIA**

You haven’t called him either. _(Pauses)_ Seriously. Stop.

_Sighing, Derek switches off his phone and slips it into his back pocket._

**LYDIA**

Thank you.

_Lydia looks around as her back straightens on alert and Derek notices. He looks at her in concern and then follows her gaze until it lands on a sleazy looking man walking over to meet them, through the airport crowd._

**MATT**

Hey. Lydia Martin. Fancy seeing you here.

**LYDIA**

_(Stiffly)_

Hello, Matthew.

**MATT**

Ah. No need to sound so formal. We might be co-workers but it’s been years, right? We should be friendlier with each other.

_She shifts from one leg to the other as she looks around while Matt stares at her smugly._

**MATT**

Everyone at the office has been talking. How many years and suddenly, Lydia Martin takes a leave out of nowhere? Someone’s getting lazy in their old age.

_He tries to touch her playfully, but Lydia shrugs him off as Derek steps between them._

**DEREK**

Hi, I’m Derek.

**MATT**

_(Confused)_

Matt. Who are you?

**DEREK**

Lydia’s fiancé.

_Matt pauses for a beat as his eyes dart furiously between Lydia and Derek before they finally settle on Derek with a smug look._

**MATT**

I can’t believe you stooped so low.

**LYDIA**

Excuse me?

**MATT**

You’re marrying a _man_ just for a promotion.

**DEREK**

I think you should leave.

**MATT**

Why? There are things you don’t know about her. She’s a freaking dyke-

_The word is barely out of his mouth before Derek grabs him by the arm and then places his other free hand on the back of Matt’s neck where his skin is bare. Suddenly, Matt hisses in pain as he holds on to Derek. Dark veins appear on his neck growing further and further beneath his shirt and up his hair line as he groans quietly in pain._

**LYDIA**

Stop. Derek.

_Derek let’s go and Matt takes in a deep breath as he scrambles away from both of them, looking at Derek in dear._

**MATT**

Werewolf.

**DEREK**

Pleased to make your acquaintance.

_Matt looks like he wants to spit on the floor at their feet but he just turns away and walks off._

**DEREK**

Asshole.

**LYDIA**

What did you do to him?

**DEREK**

I gave him some pain. It’s a werewolf thing.

_As Lydia’s bag rolls over to them and Derek pulls it off the carriage and drops it on top of his own, Lydia smiles and falls into step at his side on their way out._

**LYDIA**

Thank you.

**DEREK**

Don’t worry about it.

 

INT: MARTIN/HALE HOME – EVENING

_Lydia opens the door as Derek pulls their luggage in._

**LYDIA**

_(Shouts)_

WE’RE HOME!

_Malia comes running through the door in sitting room that links their sitting room to the Stillinski/Tate sitting room with an apron around her neck and mittens on both hands. She kisses Lydia as she holds her hands away from her body, detaches herself and then head-butts Derek._

**MALIA**

How did we get here before you guys?

**LYDIA**

Our flight got delayed.

**MALIA**

Call someone Lydia Martin. Finger… on phone button. That’s all.

**DEREK**

_(Drops the bags)_

Where’s Stiles?

Malia starts running back through the door.

**MALIA**

In the kitchen. _(Shouts)_ YOU’RE BOTH INVITED TO DINNER AT CASA DE TATLINSKI

**DEREK**

That’s not even a word. State? Talinski? Tatinski?

**LYDIA**

Just, no!

**DEREK**

What’s our couple name? When we get married are you taking my name?

**LYDIA**

_(Frowns)_

No.

**DEREK**

But we’ll be married.

**LYDIA**

Yes.

**DEREK**

And you’re the woman.

**DEREK**

I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer.

 

INT: DINING – STILINSKI TATE HOME – NIGHT

_Stiles and Malia are seated one side of the table while Derek and Lydia sit on the other._

**LYDIA**

Honestly, if Derek hadn’t spoken up, I would’ve done it myself but it was fun to stand and watch Matt choke on his tongue.

**MALIA**

I should have been there. Silly idiot. What the hell does that mean?

**LYDIA**

I expect the whole office will know about Derek by tomorrow. Get ready for stares Malia.

_Derek eats quietly, looking down at his plate while Stiles watches him warily._

**STILES**

So… Derek. What happened on your side of the trip?

**DEREK**

Nothing. Went home. slept in my bed for a couple of nights and came back.

_Lydia looks at Derek and continues eating._

**STILES**

What was that? Between you two. What just happened?

**LYDIA**

_(Looks at him)_

What are you talking about?

**STILES**

You just gave him a look. What does it mean?

**LYDIA**

I just looked at him. Don’t try to bite my head off.

**MALIA**

Stiles. Let it go.

**STILES**

Something happened. I’m just asking. Did you guys-

**DEREK**

Did you know my dad before you met me during service?

_Stiles clamps his mouth shut as Lydia quietly lays her cutlery on the table and waits._

**STILES**

Where did that come from?

**DEREK**

My dad mentioned your tattoos. You took them off before we came home. so unless you’re walking around having discussions with my dad about your body-ink, I’d like to know why my dad knew about it.

_The whole house sits tensely as both men look at each other till Lydia clears her throat._

**LYDIA**

Malia can you help me clear this up-

**DEREK**

Sit down, Lydia.

_Lydia looks as if she wants to argue but Derek doesn’t look at her._

**STILES**

Let them go.

**DEREK**

Why? SO you can seduce me into silence?

**STILES**

Derek I-

**DEREK**

I know what you did last time, Stiles. And that’s not the first time. Every time I try to talk about my dad, something else comes up. I’m surprised it took you this long to use sex as a distraction tactic.

**STILES**

I wasn’t trying to distract you.

**DEREK**

Then what were you doing?

_Lydia tries to get up again with Malia mirroring her actions but Derek places a hand on her thigh and Lydia looks from the hand to Derek’s face and slowly sits back down, taking Derek’s hand and squeezing it a little as she notes the slight release of tension in Derek’s shoulders._

**STILES**

Let her go.

**DEREK**

No.

**STILES**

What? One weekend and suddenly she’s you’re crutch now?

**DEREK**

I thought we understood each other.

**STILES**

We do.

**DEREK**

Then tell me what happened between you and my father.

_Stiles stands to his feet._

**STILES**

This is ridiculous. This is so stupid. I agreed to marry Malia for you. What more do you want from me?

**DEREK**

You’re going to keep throwing that in my face.

**STILES**

Yes, Derek. Because it’s kind of a big deal.

**DEREK**

Why don’t you leave then?

**MALIA**

_(Snaps)_

Derek!

_Derek’s lips tremble as Stiles stares down at him._

**DEREK**

You’re you, Stiles. No one has ever been able to make you do anything you don’t want to do. If you won’t want to marry her, you don’t have to.

**STILES**

I’m in this for you.

**DEREK**

Are you?

**STILES**

Yes.

**DEREK**

You’re supposed to be my body guard, but you listen to my father more. You’re my friend but you discuss our friendship with my father. And now I know you knew him before you knew me.

**STILES**

Derek-

**DEREK**

How can I trust you?

**MALIA**

Don’t say something you’ll regret, Derek.

**LYDIA**

Stay out of it, Malia.

_Malia falters, looking over at Lydia as she goes quiet in obedience._

**STILES**

So what are you saying? I should leave?

**DEREK**

Or tell me the truth.

**STILES**

I don’t know Derek, that sounds an awful lot like an ultimatum.

**MALIA**

That’s because it is.

**LYDIA**

Malia!

**MALIA**

What?

**LYDIA**

This isn’t our business. Don’t take sides.

**MALIA**

What? Like you’re not on his side? I know you’re holding hands under the table.

**LYDIA**

Because Derek needs support.

**MALIA**

From who? Stiles? Are you kidding me?

**LYDIA**

Don’t use that tone on me.

Malia opens her mouth and closes it and then opens it again. Then she closes it with her hand and sits back.

**STILES**

My best friend had asthma. I asked the local alpha to bite him… to heal him. But she said no. I met your dad at a work shop I followed my dad to and I knew he was an alpha. So I asked him. He knew I had magic and so he made me a deal. He bites my friend and I join his son on tour.

**DEREK**

Where’s your best friend now?

**STILES**

He’s dead.

**MALIA**

_(Stands)_

Oh Stiles-

**STILES**

Sorry the story probably as scandalous as you thought it would be.

DEREK

I’m so sorry.

**STILES**

You know what? Save it, Derek.

**DEREK**

I didn’t know-

**STILES**

THAT WAS THE POINT! I didn’t want to talk about it with you. But you just had to push.

**DEREK**

You can’t fault me for wanting to know-

**STILES**

I don’t push you about your secrets. Yet, even now, you don’t trust me. I tell you everything. I talk to you about everything but just this once and suddenly, you’re giving me ultimatums. Again!

**DEREK**

I’m sorry.

**STILES**

Not good enough.

_Stiles pulls off the napkin on his neck and tosses it on the table about to leave but Malia pulls him back._

**MALIA**

Let’s talk about this.

**STILES**

Not really in the mood.

**MALIA**

No seriously. You’re going to go and then he’s going to go. And then we’ll all hide from each other and hate each other and miss about a week of our lives when we could be moving forward.

**STILES**

I’m sorry Malia but this really isn’t about you.

**MALIA**

It isn’t? Then what the hell am I doing here? You’re mad at Derek. He’s sad now. Lydia has… has pissed me off.

**LYDIA**

Malia!

**MALIA**

Oh please shut the fuck up, Lydia! _(Looks from Stiles to Derek)_ I’m in this. Lydia is in this too. My girl friend is marrying your… boyfriend or whatever the hell you two are to each other and I’m marrying you. Our lives are entwined. It’s the four of us. It’s not the two girls or the two boys or both couples. Hell, we live in the same house. Just that it’s divided into two. So if you two have any issues, we’re all sitting down and we’re sorting this all out together. Like a family.

_She sits down and waits, while Lydia stares at her, trying to get Malia to cower away but Malia refuses to look in Lydia’s direction. Finally, when Stiles sits back down, deciding to talk this out, Derek almost squeezes Lydia’s fingers to injury out of pure, unadulterated relief._

_They sit in silence for a few moments, trying to ignore the awkwardness in the air._

**LYDIA**

Now what?

**DEREK**

Now we talk. Really talk.  And we apologize.

**STILES**

And I’m supposed to just let it go? You’ll never trust me. I’ll never trust you to bring this up any time you feel threatened.

_Derek let’s go of Lydia’s hand as he places it on the table and struggles to look at Stiles calmly._

**DEREK**

I’ll apologize, Stiles. I want you to forgive me. But that’s completely up to you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/durehland) or just drop by and leave a prompt and I might just get around to writing something because my brain is almost always scattered... but i'll get to it eventually


End file.
